Dreams Can Come True - Of Wine & Roses
by AmyH
Summary: Written for Tibbs Yuletide 2013-A last minute vacation trip holds many surprises for Tony. OOC in some places. Established relationship. Happy New Year! Warning: Slash - m/m


"Got us a few days off."

"Yeah? So where do I sign to save your soul?"

"No strings – we deserve it."

Tony raised his head, "What did you promise?"

"Only that his number one team would be in fresh and ready to tackle the world in 2014."

Tony laid back and threw his arm dramatically over his eyes. "We are so screwed."

Gibbs straddled him and lifted his arm from his eyes. His mouth formed an evil grin. "Not we – just you."

Tony sighed, "I love it when you talk dirty to me".

He captured Gibbs' lips in a searing kiss and spread his legs.

The next morning, Tony waited by the coffee maker until Gibbs returned from his run.

"I thought you said a few days?" he said as Gibbs walked through the front door. "We are off for a week!"

"That's considered a few, isn't it?"

"No, Jethro. This isn't considered 'time off' – it's considered a vacation! You commandeered a vacation for us!" He looked at Gibbs, his eyes shone with the absolute love and adoration he felt for him.

Gibbs shrugged and dipped his head to hide his grin. "The team deserves it."

Tony sauntered up to him, wrapped his arms around his shoulders, and pulled him close. "Thank you." He released him with enough room to bend forward and kiss him thoroughly but leaving no room to doubt how he felt. He could have stayed there for hours. His breath mingled with Jethro's, each giving life to one another. Their lips sliding against one another's, soft and tender, their tongues peeking out to take in more of the flavor each had to offer.

Gibbs was the first to pull away, "Hey", he breathed against Tony's mouth. "We have to get ready."

"I'm ready", Tony took Gibbs' hand and placed it on his erection. "Say when." He captured his lips once more letting his tongue play over his teeth and pushed it into his mouth, melting into the taste and texture. He moved Gibbs' hand over his hardened cock, squeezing in a pattern that always drove him crazy.

Gibbs let himself indulge in the feel of Tony's cock underneath his hand though it was covered by the denims he was wearing. "That's it, keep doing that." Tony began to thrust in his hand.

"Tony." Gibbs spoke into their joined mouths. "I need to shower."

"No." Tony almost pleaded with him. "Want you now". Gibbs smelled like the outdoors, and sweat, and it was intoxicating. Whatever pheromones Gibbs gave off after a run or a good work out incited an insatiable sexual beast in Tony and drove him crazy with need. He loved it when the need was primal, just two attracted bodies rutting for release.

Gibbs took charge and turned them around so that Tony's back was against the doorway entrance. He took Tony's mouth in a claiming kiss that consumed them both and when he broke free for air, continued to kiss and nip his way over Tony's jaw to the soft skin of his neck. Tony took that moment to spread his legs wider giving more access to his growing erection and field for Gibbs to play. He moved in time to Gibbs' hand and turned over all thoughts to the sensations flooding his body.

"Hands over your head." Gibbs growled. Tony's hands immediately grabbed the door frame above his head while he continued to thrust into Gibbs' hand. Gibbs used his other hand to unbutton Tony's dress shirt and splayed it open. He stood back and watched as Tony continued to thrust in his hand, his legs spread, hands above his head, shirt open.

"Take it out, Jethro. Touch me, jerk me off." Tony's voice was half command, half plea. Gibbs latched on to one of his exposed nipples and sucked hard as his free hand undid the button on Tony's jeans and lowered the zipper to free his cock. He stroked Tony's dick firmly, applying more pressure at the base and the tip, keeping him on edge, never letting him fall over.

His kisses became sloppy, and Tony's eyes closed to the feeling of flesh on flesh, the exchange of fluids lubricating their play, from their mouths, and Tony's leaking cock. Tony was just on this side of tipping over the edge when Jethro stopped and pulled his hand away. He opened his eyes and tried to focus to find Jethro had placed a kitchen chair in front of him and was touching himself watching Tony's reactions. Tony's eyes rolled back and he let go of the entrance way.

"No, hands up. I said do not move."

Tony's hands scrambled to grab the door frame and his eyes flashed forward. "Gonna have to get some ropes or chains to hold you in that position." Jethro pulled down his running shorts and tugged at his cock harder. "Love seeing you this way; your cock hard, ready to play, your nipples standing at attention, begging to be sucked. Where should I start? Or should I let you writhe as you are? I love to jerk off watching you. I'm close, Tony. Keep dancing for me – it won't be long."

"Please, Jethro!"

He watched while Jethro stroked himself, twisting his hand as he reached the head of his cock and lightly danced his fingers across the slit. He took time to gather the liquid there and sucked his fingers in his mouth, closing his eyes. "Shit, Jethro!" Tony thrust his hips forward but met no satisfaction. "Jethro, please – talk to me or touch me or release me. I need you."

Jethro stood up and approached him, cock still in hand. "Want to come all over you." He stood closer and pulled harder on his cock, letting a moan escape. "Can you come without me touching your cock?" He licked Tony's lips. Tony's tongue darted out dueled with his.

He slipped his free hand in Tony's jeans and started stroking his balls, rolling them in his hand. Tony began to pant, "Oh fuck, yes! So close…Oh God!"

Jethro bent his head and sucked on Tony's nipple hard. Tony's arms came down and circled around him as he came with a shout. The feel of the warm liquid shooting between them had Jethro following right behind adding his to the mix. He grabbed Tony's cock and rubbed it as they both came down. Tony took his face in both hands, gently kissed him, and then started to squirm, "Ok, ok! Stop, stop!" He took Jethro's hand in his, "I love you".

"Love you too."

"Wait a minute. You said we had to get ready. Ready for what?"

Gibbs chuckled. "Let's get a shower first."

Tony looked down and grinned. "Yeah, good idea." He leaned in for another kiss. "That was hot, you know." .

"Oh, I know." he grinned.

They showered separately to save water.

"And I repeat, 'Get ready for what?'" Tony asked as he walked down the stairs.

Gibbs walked over to the end table in the living room and pulled out three pieces of paper from under his laptop. He handed them to Tony. "This".

Tony looked at the sheets of paper and then at Gibbs. "These are tickets – to Pasadena, the Tournament of Roses Parade and the Rose Bowl! You can't be serious!"

Gibbs just looked at him.

"But of course you are serious! Are you kidding me? No, I know you aren't." Tony stopped babbling before it got worse. "Do you even know how much I love you right now, Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" He took Gibbs' face in his hands and kissed him soundly. There was no mistake in the emotions he conveyed - excitement, joy and pure love. "I don't know what to say."

"Well, I do – pack your gear – we've got a plane to catch!"

Tony outright laughed at the Boss bark, snagged another kiss and bounded up the stairs.

Gibbs leaned against the door jamb and smiled to himself. He felt like the luckiest person on the planet.

~~~~~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~~~~~

The minute Leon gave his OK to the time off, Gibbs was out the door and finalizing his plans. His idea had been in the works since early spring, knowing the hoops he would have to jump through to pull this off but fortunately, he had friends in high places who owed him a favor or two. It was finally coming together with Vance agreeing to the time off.

All summer he had been working out more diligently, eating better and had cut down on the intake of alcohol so that the dress blues he had been assigned years ago still fit perfectly.

One afternoon in late October, he pulled the ensemble from his closet and tried it on. It fit almost perfectly; he couldn't ask for more than that after all the years. He carefully hung it up and wrapped it in plastic for the dry cleaners. When it came back, he held it until he was sure the time off was approved and then had it shipped ahead of them to the hotel.

~~~~~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~~~~~

"The room, the view….It's perfect, Jethro!" Tony flung his arms around him. Gibbs chuckled against his neck while being smothered in an almost Abby-style embrace.

He pressed his lips to Tony's neck, his tongue sneaking out to taste the soft skin. Tony relaxed his hold almost immediately and angled his head for better access enjoying the attention. As he kissed his way to the magical spot behind his ear, Tony's stomach growled making them both laugh. "Guess I know what's first on the agenda." Tony smiled sheepishly as his stomach made its demands known once again. "It's been a while since breakfast…"

"So, room service or do you want to go out?"

"Let's just go downstairs and get a quick bite tonight. But can we have breakfast in bed in the morning?" Tony's eyes sparkled with boyish excitement.

"Anything you want. I'm going to wash up first. Be just a few minutes." He pecked him on the cheek and headed to the bathroom with his toiletry bag.

As he set his bag down on the counter he noticed to his left was a standard hotel bathroom with toilet and tub/shower combo. To the right was a frosted glass sliding door. He opened it to find the Jacuzzi room. Three steps led up to the tub which was big enough to hold six people. The perimeter was made of marble and a small cooler sat in the corner with chilled champagne and a tray of chocolate dipped strawberries and bananas inside. A 42" television was mounted in one corner and surround sound speakers were cleverly disguised in decor. The hexagon shaped room was enclosed with tinted glass on three sides as was the skylight. Occupants could clearly see out but no one was able to see in and it gave the illusion the room was suspended in the air. Jethro grinned to himself knowing what Tony's reaction would be once he saw it for himself.

He washed up and walked back into the bedroom area only to find Tony, shoes off and sound asleep on the bed. He stood in the doorway for a moment just watching him. Tony's face was relaxed, the masks he wore for the general population were gone, and he was himself for this brief time. Though Jethro had seen him like this several times before, it still took his breath away. He was in awe and simultaneously frustrated that the world didn't see Tony the way he did. They didn't see the smart, sexy, loving man he was underneath it all. Jet lag and his internal clock got the best of him and he laid down along side his partner and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~~~~~

Gibbs awoke shivering against cool air being blown across his nipple, the right one if he wanted to be exact. A warm mouth latched on and sucked on the left side this time. The pull reached down to his balls and he thrust upward, his body begging for more though his brain was not yet engaged in the dance.

"Slow it down, Marine. Got you – relax."

The inflection and tone were enough to make Jethro's fuzzy mind stop trying to engage and just let the sensations rush through his body. Gentle kisses rained down on his stomach making the muscles twitch at every touch of Tony's lips. His tongue licked down the crease of his pelvis and instinctively Jethro spread his legs. Tony sucked on the soft flesh of his inner thigh and then ran his tongue across his ball sac paying the same attention to the other side of his body. By the time Tony sucked one of his balls in his mouth, Jethro was rock hard and wide awake. Tony kissed his way up Jethro's cock and sucked in the head, his tongue swirling around it, gathering all the pre-cum that had leaked out and then began to swallow him.

"Fuck, Tony!" Jethro's upper body shot up off the bed and his hands threaded through Tony's hair gripping it as he tried to pull him off but Tony wouldn't let go. Clutching his hips to hold him in place, he started to bob up and down adding pressure with his lips where he knew Jethro liked it the most and then held his balls, rolling them in his hand, expertly working him into a frenzy. The man was about to lose his mind which was just where Tony wanted him and he did not let up until he heard Jethro shout and felt and tasted him come down his throat.

Tony kissed his way up Jethro's body, pausing to lick a nipple on the way up which made Jethro's body shudder. When he reached his mouth, he realized Jethro was falling back to sleep. Placing a soft kiss on his lips, he covered him up and got up to take a shower and make coffee.

~~~~~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~~~~~

About an hour later, Jethro snuck up behind Tony and snaked his arms around him, one across his chest holding his shoulder, the other across his stomach, gripping his hip. He bit the juncture where his neck and shoulder met and kissed the hurt away, making his way to the spot just below his ear that was known to send him flying and worried it with his tongue.

Tony set his coffee down and leaned back to enjoy the attention he was given when a knock at the door slammed them both back into reality. Tony let out a small laugh, "That would be room service". Disengaging Jethro's arms from his body, he turned around and grabbed his hands, laced their fingers and kissed him soundly. "Hold that thought." he said as he let go and answered the door.

Once the tray was set up, the attendant was sent away with a generous tip on top of the automatic gratuity and a promise to ring him back and set the tray outside the door when they were finished.

Tony poured the coffee into mugs from the carafe while Jethro set the roll-ups and plates on the bar. "Got you the ham and cheese omelet and homefries." He surveyed the tray and found what he was looking for. "And Tabasco!" Jethro grinned.

"I haven't eaten for almost 24 hours – I hope you don't mind." Tony sat down and took a huge bite of the pancakes he had ordered for himself. "Didn't you just eat about an hour ago?" Jethro teased as he shoved a fork full of omelet in his mouth.

Tony's eyes went wide and he nearly choked. He took a sip of coffee and retorted, "Yes, and it was very satisfying and delicious. I only ordered this so you wouldn't have to eat alone." He grabbed one of the link sausages on his plate and obscenely sucked into his mouth, holding Jethro's gaze as he bit into it. "I love it when they squirt", and used his index finger to wipe the juice that dribbled down his chin and put it in his mouth to suck it clean.

"Fuck.", was all Jethro managed as Tony smirked.

~~~~~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~~~~~

"'C'mon. Get ready." Jethro said as he downed the last of the coffee.

"What's the agenda for today?" Tony put the room service tray outside of their door as requested.

"Float construction tour and then lunch. We've got the rest of the day to ourselves."

"I know what I want to do with the rest of the day. Did you see the Jacuzzi?"

Jethro gave him a quick smile and pecked him on the lips as he walked by. "I did."

Tony grabbed his arm and swung him back around giving him a longer, deeper kiss. "We will use it."

Jethro nodded.

"Good". Tony smiled.

"Transportation leaves in 20 – get moving." He slapped his ass to spur him on. "Mmm – I like that – you sure you want to leave the room?" Tony gave him a cheeky grin.

"Just go get ready." Jethro's voice sounded beleaguered and tired already. This man would surely be the death of him but by God, he was having the time of his life.

Given ten minutes, Tony could have any crowd in the palm of his hand and that was no different then now. "The rest of the group is going shopping this afternoon. They want to know if we want to go. I already told them that you weren't the shopping type of tourist, but I said I'd ask." Tony tossed another French fry in his mouth. The parade tour had ended and they were having their promised lunch at the Hard Rock Café. The ambiance more than made up for the disappointment in the food quality. "Personally, I could do with a nap, but I'm game for whatever."

"A nap sounds really good right about now. Besides, I have plans for us later."

Tony raised his brow, "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Gibbs gave him his half smirk.

Tony knew better than to question him further knowing he wouldn't get anywhere; besides, he liked surprises when Jethro was the one who was behind them.

Forty five minutes later, they were back in their hotel room. "So when do we have to be up and moving for the next leg of our journey?"

Noting the time on his watch, he said, "About two hours".

Tony kicked off his shoes and flopped on the bed. "Perfect", he said and crooked his finger at Jethro. Toeing off his shoes as well and setting the alarm on his phone, Jethro crawled on the bed laying half way on Tony. After spending a few minutes listening to his heart beat, Jethro raised his head and stretched up to kiss him softly. "I love you, Tony."

"Love you too, Jethro." Tony caressed his back as Jethro moved back to lay his head on his chest. The steady rhythm of Tony's heart lulled him into sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~~~~~

When the alarm sounded they both jerked awake and then chuckled. Tony stretched his arms around Jethro and pulled him closer basking the in the feeling of being close to him. "Want to stay like this forever." Jethro turned his head and placed a kiss on Tony's chest, "Wish we could". He lifted his head to capture his mouth and settled in to taste every inch of it. Their tongues lazily battled for dominance though they both won the war in the end. "Why can I never get enough of you?" Jethro breathed into Tony's open mouth

"Hope you never will." He rolled them over and began to work on Jethro's neck. Jethro got lost in the sensation and encouraged him on before he realized the time. "Tony – stop. We have to get up."

"I'm up." Tony rolled his hips against Jethro's thigh demonstrating just how 'up' he was.

Jethro drew a shuddered breath fighting against his innate desire to toss his plans and make love to the man right then but he knew it would be worth the wait if they stopped now. And it had to be now otherwise in another minute his will would be shattered.

Drawing from his reserves, he pushed himself up and rolled Tony on his back. "Later. We have to get out of bed now." He kissed him deeply once more which was almost a mistake because his will had become weak but with one last push, he pulled himself away and rolled out of the bed to a standing position.

"Gonna hold you to that." Tony grinned and got out of bed.

"Get our jackets, will you? It's gonna cool down tonight." The day had been unseasonably warm with highs reaching the upper-70's but temperatures were due to dip back to normal overnight and the high for New Year's Day staying in the lower-mid 60's.

Fifteen minutes later, they were in their rental car driving to the coast. "What's the plan?" Tony asked lacing the fingers of his left hand through Jethro's right.

"You'll see." He brought Tony's hand to his lips and kissed it. Smiling, he gunned the engine and the car shot forward.

~~~~~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~~~~~

They pulled into a gravel parking lot next to a building that sported "Gondola Adventures, Inc." on the side. Tony was more than a little curious but he kept it to himself and followed Jethro from the car into the building.

"Buona sera! Benvenuti a Gondola Adventures. Cosa posso aiutarvi?" (*Good evening! Welcome to Gondola Adventures. How can I help you?*) the attendant greeted them with a smile.

"Abbiamo riserve sotto il nome di Gibbs per stasera." (*We have reservations under the name Gibbs.*)

Tony whipped his head around staring at Gibbs' almost flawless Italian. The slight smile on his face indicated he was pleased with surprising him.

"Ah, sì! Sarà solo un minuto, signore." (*Ah, yes! It will only take a minute, Sir.*) the attendant scurried off to the back of the building.

Gibbs nodded. Tony grabbed his arm, turning him, "Since when did you learn to speak Italian?"

"Since I fell in love with you." Gibbs placed a kiss on Tony's cheek and turned to face the front of the counter. He saw Tony blush and the shy smile that crept onto his face.

He was once again floored by power of his love for the man beside him. It felt like ages since he felt this way for another and stole another glance at Tony. He never felt more confident or unsure of his ultimate plan than he did at that moment.

The attendant came back with a huge smile on his face. Switching to English, he said, "This way, Signori".

They were led down to a boathouse that held their gondola. "This is Aldo. He will be your guide on your journey."

"Aldo, incontrare Jethro e Tony." (*Aldo, meet Jethro and Tony.*)

"Il piacere è mio. Benvenuto!" (*The pleasure is mine. Welcome!*)

He assisted Jethro into getting in to the craft who in turn assisted Tony.

"Godetevi, signori!" (*Enjoy, gentlemen!*) The attendant turned and made his way back into the building.

Aldo moored his way out of the boathouse and struck out for deeper waters, beginning his well rehearsed narrative.

Tony snuggled into Jethro's arms. "This is amazing, Jethro. Thank you."

After about 30 minutes of touring the harbor, Aldo stabilized the craft and made his way over to where Jethro and Tony were. He poured them each a glass of champagne and set out their pre-ordered dinner. "The temperature is dropping. Should you get a chill, there are blankets underneath your seating."

Aldo returned to the helm and after turning on some soft music, began once again to chauffer them around the harbor as they ate.

Tony's eyes lit up. "A dinner cruise? You are full of surprises today, Jethro." Jethro just smiled and leaned over to kiss him softly.

Jethro's face became serious as he looked at Tony. "What's the matter, Jethro? Are you feeling all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just – "

"Just what?" Tony was starting to worry. "Talk to me".

Jethro huffed a laugh. "That's just it. This is going so well – you and me. I want it to continue."

"I do too. What are you not saying?" Tony's heart sped up and nausea was starting to set in.

Jethro took a deep breath and Tony started to tremble on the inside. "Are you sure you want to be with a grumpy bastard like me? You can have your pick of men and women alike but you are here."

Tony blew out a shaky breath, smiled and reached for Jethro's hand taking it in his. "Remember a couple of Christmas's ago when I was in your basement, right after I ditched Wendy's invitation to spend the day with her?"

Jethro nodded.

"And remember how I told you that I thought I could fill up the two cups, one work, and the other, family?"

Jethro nodded again.

"I was talking about you, bonehead! You said I wouldn't find what I was looking for in your basement, but I already had. And you knew me so well that you told Layla I'd be coming with you for Christmas dinner at their place a week before this all even occurred. If that didn't confirm it for me, I don't know what could have. I love you, so very much and impossibly more every day."

"Look at me, Jethro." Tony stared into his blue eyes seeing the last bits of doubt fade away. "I know who you are, what you do, and how you do it and the motives behind it. I've made you my personal case study for years. I did not come into this totally blind. We certainly won't be an advertisement for communication in a relationship but", he swallowed, "I promise I will talk to you and I won't give up on you as long as you promise the same." He smiled. "I'm not expecting perfection but I do know you are perfect for me."

Jethro took Tony's face in his hands and looked into his eyes, seeing absolute truth and faith shining back at him. Their lips met in the sweetest of kisses, both of their hearts laid open but sealing together accepting and giving complete truth and trust in one another. Pulling back, they both smiled secure in the knowledge that whatever the future would bring, they would both work to keep what they had discovered alive and thriving.

"Now, I'm starving! Let's eat before it gets colder." Tony smiled squeezing Jethro's hand once more before letting go. They both ate in companionable silence, each mulling over the conversation they had just had.

"That was excellent, but I prefer 'cowboy steak' done in your fireplace." Tony laid down his fork while Jethro poured another glass of champagne for them

Holding up his glass, Jethro just shook his head, a look of wonder graced his face and his eyes shone in the waning sunset. "My cup runneth over."

"Mine, too." They clinked glasses and sipped their champagne.

Tony scooted closer and Jethro raised his arm, wrapping it around him, pulling him in tighter. The soothing sounds of the water, soft music combined with the brilliant oranges, pinks and purples of the beginning twilight relaxed them as they cruised through the waterways.

Tony shivered slightly against the dropping temperatures. "Where are the jackets?" Jethro asked, looking around.

"Left 'em in the car by accident. Sorry".

"Get up for a minute." Jethro remembered Aldo told them blankets were in their seat bench, and pulled them out wrapping one around their shoulders and spreading the other across their laps. He gathered Tony in his arms and hugged him close.

Aldo called to them from behind the canopy. "We are about 20 minutes from docking."

Tony snuggled into his embrace, draping his arm across Jethro's chest, burying his face in the crook of his neck and breathing deeply. "Sometimes I just want to crawl inside you and hold you from the inside out. Times like these feel so surreal and I am almost afraid I'll wake up."

"Not a dream, Tony." He cupped his face and brought his lips closer to his own. "We're here and it's real." Tony surged up and captured Jethro's lips, tugging on the bottom one to make them open for him. He slid his tongue inside and delighted in the taste of champagne his mouth still held. He cupped his face with his right hand to hold him in place while his lips moved across his jaw and to his neck, nipping and kissing the soft flesh there. Jethro turned his head, tilting it slightly. Feeling Tony's thumb start to run across his lips, he opened them letting his tongue run across the pad. Tony pushed it in his mouth and gasped as Jethro sucked it in, running his tongue over the nail. He lifted his head and watched as Jethro nipped and sucked his digit. He pulled it out, inserted his index finger, and threw his head back as the same attention was given it.

His eyes searched Jethro's face planning the next attack when Aldo announced that the tour was regretfully over and they would be back to port within five minutes. Tony started laughing and Jethro couldn't help but do the same. In another five minutes, the negatives the company said they kept would be worth selling. Giving him another thorough kiss, Tony broke away and whispered in his ear, "Get us back to the hotel and make love to me, Marine". Even Aldo gasped at the growl Jethro let out.

Disembarking, Jethro handed Aldo a generous $100 tip and thanked him. Aldo grinned and called after him, "Grazie, signore. Vi auguro la felicità sempre." (*Thank you, sir. I wish you happiness forever.*)

~~~~~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the hotel, Jethro put the 'DND' sign on the door and turned every possible lock. He turned around and saw Tony standing in the doorway of the bedroom, undoing the last two buttons on his shirt. "I want to try out the Jacuzzi tonight." He stood there, shirt opened and ran his hands down his exposed chest and the front of his jeans, encouraging his cock to join in the fun. He undid he belt and with one hand, popped open the button while bringing the other hand to his mouth. Obscenely he sucked in his thumb, licking it and coating it with saliva. He held it to his nipple and traced circles around it, coaxing it into hardness while the other hand pulled down the zipper on his jeans. He held Jethro's gaze as his hand slid up his now mostly hard cock and he let out a short "Oh" and sucked in a quick breath. Turning around, he let his shirt slip over his shoulders and fall to the floor as he walked to the Jacuzzi room.

Jethro stood there, rooted to his spot, mouth slightly open. 'There should be a law against being that alluring and out right sexy' he thought. One of these days, he was going to handcuff him and press 'charges'. Snickering to himself, he got it in gear and headed in the direction Tony had gone.

He was just in time to watch Tony's jeans fall off his hips and him stepping out of them as he walked into the tub.

He quickly undressed and walked up the steps to the tub's entrance and stood there. Tony sat back taking in the sight before him, "Sweet Mother of…How can you be so beautiful? How the hell can you be mine?" Jethro entered the tub and Tony rose to meet him pulling him into a strong, yet loving embrace.

"I can't believe you are mine, that you want _me_. I swear, if I'm dreaming, do NOT wake me up."

"Not dreaming, but I might be." Jethro smiled and then pulled Tony flush against his body. "Want you." He kissed him hungrily. Aligning his cock with Tony's he began to thrust against him. "Need you" he breathed against his mouth as they pulled away for air. Pushing Tony down on the built in seat, he climbed on top of him and slowly lowered himself on Tony's cock. "Love you." He pushed his tongue in Tony's mouth, knowing the terrain intimately and began to ride him, letting the water assist him as he rose and descended in an agonizingly slow pace. "You feel so good inside me."

Tony couldn't breathe. He had only topped Jethro once before but he had mentally prepared for the experience. This took him by surprise. By his actions, Tony finally comprehended the ultimate trust Jethro had placed with him; he finally understood his place in Jethro's life. There may be a hierarchy scale at work, but when they were alone, they were equal.

The epiphany felt like sudden freedom and he understood. He had loved Jethro, he knew that in his heart, but now he truly understood the depth of trust and love Jethro felt for him. He surged up and wrapped his arms around Jethro, holding him tightly.

He thrust deeper inside him making Jethro cry out every time he hit his prostate, his cock trapped between their bodies. Once he recognized the rhythm, he kept it going until they both couldn't take it any longer. "Touch me, please" Tony wrapped his hand around Jethro's dick and he came almost instantly. Just a few thrusts later Tony found his release. They held each other until their breathing evened out and when Tony's cock slipped out of his body, Jethro held on tighter, relishing in their closeness and the warmth of Tony's body next to his.

"Gonna turn into a prune." Tony snickered, and buried his face into Jethro's neck. "Put me to bed, I'm so tired." Jethro nodded against him and reluctantly pulled away, grabbing a towel on his way out to dry himself off. He held out his hand to Tony who took it and emerged from the water snagging the remaining towel as Jethro turned and walked into the bedroom.

Pulling down the duvet, they both crawled into bed turning off the nightstand lamps and snuggled close to one another, foreheads touching. Their eyes adjusted to the dim light and as the first crash of fireworks vibrated through the room, Jethro hugged Tony tightly against him. "Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year, Jethro." They kissed lazily and lovingly as they both fell asleep to the thunder of a new year reigning down around them and the promise of a new beginning.

~~~~~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~~~~~

Jethro woke up just a few hours later quite by accident but the coming day's events took hold of his semi-conscious state and yanked him into full awareness. During all the planning, this day seemed so far in the future. It was a goal to be achieved and now that day was dawning and the goal, still not yet realized, was looming ahead of him. His mind ran through everything that he had planned, showing him all the scenarios that were possible, including the ones he didn't want to acknowledge. He glanced over to the bedside clock which displayed "3:51AM" and knew he'd not sleep any longer.

Tony was draped over his mid-section, making movement difficult but the change from his rested state must have bled through causing Tony to stir against him.

"Y'ok, Jethro?"

"'m fine. Go back to sleep". He ran his fingers through Tony's hair. Leave it to Tony to be so in tune with him that the slightest change in consciousness disturbed him, even in sleep. It was one of the thousand reasons he knew today would turn out to be one of the best in his life.

"Mmph", Tony snuggled against him and fell back to sleep holding him closer.

Another hour later, the alarm rang and as Jethro swatted the snooze, Tony buried his face in the crook of his arm and huffed. As much as he wanted to sleep the day away, his brain was shifting gears and thoughts of the day's events started to swirl in his mind. They were going to the Tournament of Roses Parade, live and in person; two of the many spectators that would be seen on TV. Afterwards, they had tickets to the Rose Bowl game featuring his Buckeyes against Alabama's Crimson Tide.

A surge of adrenalin snapped him fully awake and he rolled over and climbed on top of Jethro. His eyes glistened in the darkness of the room. "This is day is going to be incredible!" He stared into Jethro's eyes just barely able to see them in the glowing light of the alarm clock. He placed his hands on either side of Jethro's head and dipped down to place his lips on his. They were soft and dry and Tony closed his eyes as he pulled in Jethro's bottom lip and moistened it with his tongue. Jethro's breath was warm against his face. He pulled back and inhaled the love that was being breathed around him. "Thank you."

Jethro wrapped one hand around the back of his neck and pulled him closer, tracing his tongue over Tony's lips which automatically parted allowing him entrance. The other hand slid around his side and over his back, moving in gentle sweeps, touching every part he could. They stayed like that for about a minute more until Tony's stomach gurgled and they both laughed, effectively breaking the moment

Giving Jethro a quick peck, Tony rolled off him and on to his back. Jethro took his hand in his and laced their fingers. They both laid there in silence until Tony's stomach rumbled once more. Jethro brought their joined hands to his lips and gave Tony's a quick kiss then released it before climbing out of bed. "Let's go get you some breakfast."

Tony rolled to his side watching him exit the room. "We could save water by showering together." he called after him. Jethro kept moving, "Water maybe, but most definitely not time." he said as he shut the door behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~~~~~

They exited the elevator and headed across the hotel lobby when they heard someone yell out, "Tony! Jethro!" They both turned toward the voice and saw a young woman waving and smiling in their direction. Tony gave her his trademark smile and walked up to her with Jethro in tow. "Kim! So nice to see you. Did you have fun shopping yesterday?"

"Spent way too much, but I planned on it so it's all good. I see who you are pulling for in today's game" noting his OSU jacket.

"My Alma Mater." Tony smiled proudly.

"Edna, you look stunning!" Tony said turning to the older woman in Kim's company. He glanced around conspiratorially, "Did you finally ditch Jim?"

"Wouldn't have done me much good if I had because you still have him glued to your side." She smirked and nodded to Jethro. Jethro smiled, "Nice to see you again, Edna".

Kim grinned at them both. "I see Daddy over there, Mom." She pointed in the direction of the Concierge podium. "Where are your seats?" She turned her attention to Tony while Edna kept eyeing Jethro.

"We are right behind you! How cool is that!" Kim grinned. "Daddy! You remember Tony and Jethro from the tour yesterday, right?"

Jim had walked up behind them. "Yes, of course! Good to see you again." They all exchanged polite handshakes. "They are seated in the row in front of us."

"Very good", Jim smiled. "We will see you there then, gentlemen." He turned his attention to his family, "The shuttle will be here in about two minutes".

They waved their goodbyes; Tony and Jethro headed toward the restaurant while Kim and her family went off to board the shuttle to the parade route.

Tony returned to the table with his plate loaded with scrambled eggs, bacon, and homefries. He grabbed the salt and ketchup to complete his meal and noticed Jethro's choice – toast and a small fruit cup.

"You feeling OK?" He set the salt aside.

"Mmm hmm", he answered sipping his coffee. "Stomach's a little off this morning. Thought it best to eat light."

"You want to skip the parade? We could still go to the game once your stomach settles."

"No! I'd like to go – never seen a professional parade, just the small hometown ones."

"If you're sure…" Tony regarded him carefully.

"I'm sure. Eat already!"

Tony nodded and dug into his pile of food. In reality, Jethro was having a case of butterflies which he hadn't had in over 20 years. Time was ticking away but he wished it would go faster so he could get on with the rest of his day, however it turned out.

~~~~~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~~~~~

"Grandstand 6, row 3, seats 4 & 5 just down these steps, be careful!" The attendant pointed them in the direction of their seats. They made their way down the bleacher stairs and looked up to see Kim waving. "Hey guys!" She said as they settled in their seats. "We've got extra blankets if you get cold. Looks like you made it right in time!"

The parade had just started. "Thanks, darlin'", Tony drawled out a southern accent which made Kim blush. They all watched as floats drifted by, bands stopped and played their signature song before the judges who were just two Grandstands to the right of their seats.

Jethro leaned towards Tony's ear, "I'm going for coffee and gotta hit the head, – you want anything?"

Tony smirked in response but swallowed his rebuttal. "Hurry back." he said smiling. Jethro gave him a quick kiss and made his way to the nearest coffee cart. Or at least that was where Tony thought he was going.

~~~~~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~~~~~

Jethro made his way to the back of the bleachers, eyes searching the crowd. "Gunny!" Jethro turned toward the voice seeing a man in camouflage walking toward him. "Special Agent Gibbs?" He inquired as he stood before him.

"Yes?"

"This way, Sir."

The man led him toward a dark van with no windows. The side doors opened as they approached and Jethro saw his friend Mark motioning him inside. "Move it, Marine! We don't have much time!" Gibbs grinned and climbed inside.

Mark shut the van door and turned around to look at Gibbs. "So good to see you, man! It's been years!" He pulled him into a brotherly hug.

"Good to see you too. Thank you for helping me with this. I know you had to do a lot of work to make it happen."

"I owed you. This makes us even."

"You didn't owe-"

"I do, or now, did. Just go get dressed. You've got," he checked his watch, "Four minutes. MOVE!" 

Jethro smiled and removed his dress blues from the dry cleaner's plastic.

"Couldn't believe it when you called me out of the blue that day. It's been seven months now and you still want to do this?"

"More than ever." He tucked in his shirt and pulled on his jacket.

Mark grinned. "You got it bad. You never sang for us but we all heard you in the showers."

"He's my everything." Jethro looked Mark in the eyes searching for acknowledgement. "I love him."

Mark's eyes stung from the raw emotion in Jethro's voice and the pure love that shone in his eyes.

Clearing his throat, Mark directed, "When we stop, you get out and once the band stops, you jump in the 4th row, center. They will make a space for you. You march up two blocks and then it's all you. Good luck, man!"

They pulled up to the drop off point. Jethro looked at Mark who just smiled. "You deserve this – go get your man!" and practically shoved him out of the van. Flashing his lanyard at the guard, Jethro was quickly granted access and blended in with the rest of the unit as they marched forward.

~~~~~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~~~~~

Tony found it a little more than amusing that the Miracle-Gro float was followed by the eHarmony float but really had to rein his amusement when NBC's "The Voice" float came along. The winner of the 2013 contest was Will Champlin whose rendition of "Marry Me" by Bruno Mars rocked the street and no doubt the viewers at home.

"I love that song!" Kim said excitedly in Tony's ear. Tony just turned to her and smiled. "It is a catchy tune."

"Next up is the United States Marine Corps West Coast Composite Band. Where's your man? I thought he'd be back in time to catch this, former Marine and all."

Tony shrugged. "I'm sure he's on his way. It's cold enough; the coffee line has to be huge." Kim smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

The Marine Corps band had stopped right in front of their Grandstand. Tony and the rest of the crowd anticipated their pause, as per usual, waiting for them to move forward to perform in front of the judges' stand.

When they turned in front of their Grandstand, the crowd cheered. Once the crowd quieted down somewhat, a trumpet sounded out clearly, quieting the rest of the crowd. A voice rang out accompanying it, "When somebody loves you, it's no good unless he loves you, all the way."

"Oh, this guy is good!" Tony whispered in Kim's ear. Edna attracted his attention, "Where did you say Jethro went?"

"He went for coffee –" Tony replied, scanning the crowd.

"No, look." Edna physically turned Tony's head toward the street where the band was playing. "I think I found him." she whispered in his ear.

The band moved in formation leaving an aisle for the crooner. As the singing Marine stepped forward and moved toward the Grandstand, Tony froze.

"Jethro", Tony whispered to himself. Kim and Edna hugged him as he stood stock still. "No."

Edna grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. Tony looked at her and saw the tears forming in her eyes. "Go get your Marine." She gently shoved him forward.

Tony moved down the last few steps of the bleachers and stood in front of the gate. The guard scanned his lanyard, opened the gate and let him through to the street where Jethro stood, _singing_ _to him _in front of the hundreds gathered, not to mention the millions who were watching at home.

Jethro held out his hand to him and Tony took it, still in awe. Pulling him close, they danced for mere seconds before Jethro belted out the last of the words to the song.

The crowd erupted in cheers and wolf whistles before Jethro fished a small jeweler's box from his pocket and then they went deadly silent. "I'd get down on one knee but I'm really not sure I'd be able to get up again without help." He gave a half laugh. "Tony, you have been the one constant in my life for as long as I've known you and at times, a royal pain in my ass. But I love you more than I ever thought I could love another for many years. You are my partner at work and I don't want to spend one more day without you as my partner in life. Will you please marry me?"

He opened the box to reveal a simple platinum band that had inscribed on the inside 'Sempre tuo, sempre fedele' (*Always yours, always faithful*)

Tony took Jethro's face gently in both his hands and stared into his eyes seeing the hope for a positive response, the fear of rejection and most of all, the absolutely certainty of his love. "I would be honored." He dipped his head slightly and brought their lips together in a sweet and gentle kiss. His eyes squeezed shut as he tried to convey his conviction, his devotion, and ultimate love for him. The thunder of the crowd's cheers were dull in his ears as in that moment it was just the two of them, their lips saying to one another more than their voices would ever be able.

~~~~~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~~~~~

Abby was sprawled on her couch, cup of tea in her hand watching the Tournament of Roses Parade early New Year's morning. She called out to McGee who was in the kitchen preparing some sides to their New Year's feast. "Tim! Quick! Oh My God! Tim, Tim TIMMY!"

McGee practically dropped the bowl of greens on the kitchen floor and ran to the living room pissed he didn't have he weapon. He scanned the room for threats as his gaze settled on Abby who was sitting up on the couch, pointing at the television. "WHAT ABBY?"

Abby jumped and gave him admonishing look. "Don't yell at me! Look!"

Tim looked at the television. The United States Marine Corps Marching Band was on camera and playing "All The Way" by Frank Sinatra. As the camera zoomed in, McGee saw what Abby had seen and sat down heavily beside her. "Abby…is that Gibbs? Singing? Our Gibbs?"

"It looks like him! I wish they'd zoom in more to be sure." And they did. "Oh my God! Tim, it is Gibbs!" Abby squealed, practically jumping onto his lap. "What's he doing?"

"Uh, he's singing?"

"Why?"

"I don't know. I didn't know he could sing. Or liked music."

They both watched in awe as Gibbs flawlessly sang the well-known Sinatra song. The camera panned the crowd and focused on one person standing stock still, mesmerized by the performance.

"That's Tony!" Abby jumped up and started pacing. "Gibbs is singing to Tony!" She abruptly stopped moving realizing she was missing the show. Tim was still in the same position, shocked and unable to move.

Abby practically vibrated from shear happiness and joy as they watched Tony walk up to Gibbs, dance with him briefly before Gibbs held out a small jeweler's box.

"Oh my God, Tim!" Abby turned and hugged him tightly. "That was the sweetest thing I've ever seen!"

Tim, still in shock, hugged her back automatically, needing something to ground him.

~~~~~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~~~~~

The roar of the crowd came more into focus once they pulled back from one another, both smiling brilliantly casting a light on the overcast day. Jethro turned to the Marines and saluted. They responded with a collective "Ooh-Rah!" smartly turned and continued on their parade route leaving Jethro and Tony to make their way back to their seats in the Grandstand. The Ohio State University Marching Band followed directly behind giving their version of "Everlasting Love" to the crowd's delight.

Tony & Jethro made their way back to their seats in the Grandstand. Edna, Kim and Jim were waiting for them, grinning from ear to ear. "That was just beautiful", Kim gushed. "You two are just adorable. Let me see the ring!" She grabbed Tony's hand and sighed. "I am so happy for you!"

"You are making me feel like the girl here!" Tony laughed. Oddly enough, when Kim swatted the back of his head, it did not feel out of place.

Edna gave Jethro a hug which caught him off guard. "Ya did good by that boy. It's not hard to tell he is completely in love with you. Good life for you both." She squeezed him and let him go. Jim stuck out his hand. "Congratulations." Jethro shook his outstretched hand and nodded his thanks.

Edna grabbed Tony by the arm and pulled him into a hug. "Don't let him go, son. Be patient with him. He loves you more than you'll ever know." Tony pulled back and while his mouth said "Thank you", he wondered how she knew so much having spent so little time with them. "I could see it in his eyes. It's how my Jim looked at me when he popped the question 37 years ago." She responded to the unasked question. "It's what I look for in the boys Kim brings home. You two have it. You will be happy."

"Thank you, Edna." Tony kissed her on the cheek. He turned to look at Jethro, "Let's blow this Popsicle stand." and smiled.

"Right behind you." He turned to say his goodbyes as did Tony. They handed out their business cards, writing their home number on the back of them for future social contact. Cheers of congratulations followed them as they made their way to the exit.

Away from the crowd, they could finally breathe. "God, Jethro – you are just – I don't even know. You take my breath away. Can't believe you are really mine – to have and to hold – forever." He let out a small laugh. "I'm actually afraid to blink." He looked into Jethro's eyes.

"Me too, honestly. Together?" Tony nodded and they shared a small kiss, both closing their eyes.

"You're still here." They both said at the same time as they opened their eyes. Laughing, Jethro hugged him. "You are good for my soul."

"Come on – let's get back to the hotel." Tony grabbed his hand and lead him to the shuttle drop off/pick up area.

They settled in the back of the trolley to avoid any unnecessary recognition when Tony's cell phone began to ring. He fished it out of his pocket and after looking at the display, held it up for Jethro to see. "Abby", Jethro grinned.

"Hey Abs!" Tony smiled at him, taking hold of his hand as he answered the call. He held the phone away from his ear. "Abs – Abby! Calm down. You are going to burst my ear drum!"

Holding his hand over the mouth piece, "She watched the parade." Jethro rolled his eyes.

"Yes! A complete surprise!"

"I've heard him sing before but…"

Covering the mouth piece again, "You have to participate in this year's talent show."

"No way in hell!" Jethro glared.

Tony turned back to his phone conversation and nodded. "He wouldn't miss it!"

The head slap was fully expected.

Tony grinned. "We'll be home tomorrow. Flight lands somewhere around 6:30, I think."

"Yeah, I do. More and more everyday."

"OK, I will. Thanks, Abs." Tony hit the end call button and stuffed the phone back in his pocket.

"She said to tell you that was the most romantic thing she had ever seen. I have to agree with her." He smiled and took his hand. "These past couple of days have been completely amazing. Thank you."

"Could never make up for what you give me everyday. I'd do just about anything to see you smile." He squeezed Tony's hand.

~~~~~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~~~~~

"Congratulations, guys!" the desk clerk called to them and waved as they made their way through the lobby and to the elevators. Tony waved back, smiling. "Thank you!"

"I need to get out of this uniform so we can be anonymous again." Gibbs grumbled as the elevator doors closed.

Tony chuckled and licked the side of his neck. His voice dropped low, "I need to get you out of that uniform for purely personal reasons." and slid his hand over his ass.

They walked into their room to find a chilling bottle of champagne and more chocolate covered fruit on the table along with a note from the staff congratulating them on their recent engagement. "Word travels fast in this town." Tony marveled.

Next to the display was a vase with a dozen red roses. The card read "Happiness always, Jim, Edna and Kim". "Now we know how." Jethro smiled and showed Tony the card.

"That was so nice of them!"

"How the hell did they do this so quickly?"

"The miracles of the iPhone, Jethro. There's an app for everything these days."

"What's an app?"

Tony laughed, "I'll explain it to you later. Right now, I want my fiancée to kiss me until I'm weak in the knees and make love to me until I no longer know my own name." He crushed his lips against Jethro's and wrapped his arms around his torso, walking them to the edge of the bed.

~~~~~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~~~~~

"They're coming home tomorrow, Tim! We have to do something!"

"Do what, Abby? They aren't going to want to see us as soon as they get home. They're going to be tired from traveling. Jet lag is no joke."

"I know, but we have to –"

Abby had been impossible to handle since watching 'The Proposal' live, and that is how he saw it, with quotation marks and capital letters every time she mentioned it, which was finally regulating to every half hour or so.

"Why can't we throw an engagement party on the 4th or 5th? It will give them a day or two to recoup from their vacation and time for us to plan something with the rest of the team." Tim tried to be the voice of reason.

"Tim, I know! But I want to do something now!" She paced and thought, thought and paced. "I know!" She jumped up and down in tiny circles.

"Abby, the neighbors! Please!"

"Ok, sorry. Sorry Tim." She opened the door to his apartment. "Sorry neighbors!" calling into the hallway.

Tim just groaned. "What are you thinking?"

~~~~~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~~~~~

The flight attendant peeked into their row. "Do you need anything, gentlemen?"

Jethro spoke up, "Two bottles of water and a blanket, please."

"Right away."

Tony had changed their tickets to a red-eye flight and upgraded them to first class for their trip home. They both just wanted to get back and feel their way through the first days of their engagement in their own space, normalizing themselves.

"Here you are." The attendant returned with the requested items. "If you need anything else, just press the call button." She turned and shut the curtain, effectively cocooning them away from the other passengers. Travel was light where first class was concerned, others having probably spent too much to afford a luxury seat home.

Southwest was the first airline to effectively create a sleeping quarter's section of their airplane for overnight flights. Each section of seating had a curtain that could close off the aisle and each row had a roll down from the roof of the aircraft so that light from passengers who wanted to read or work late would not disturb those who wanted to sleep the trip away. As luck would have it, they were in the first row and there was no one behind them.

"Hold these", Jethro handed him the bottles of water. He took the plastic packaging from the blanket and laid it over their laps having never lowered the arm rest between them, tucking the trash in the pocket riveted to the partition in front of him. Once they were airborne and it was safe, they unfastened their seatbelts and reclined their seats. Jethro took the two bottles and put them on the tray in front of him as Tony shifted; angling himself in the corner, head resting between the seat and window of the craft, he draped his right leg over Jethro's left. "Uncomfortable?" He asked.

"No."

"Good" Tony settled back for the long flight home.

A few minutes later, he felt Jethro's hand on his thigh, sweeping back and forth in a soothing motion. Tony sighed into the comfort of his touch, relaxing further towards sleep.

Jethro's hand crept up his thigh, lightly touching the sensitive area near his genitals. Tony instinctively stretched his leg further to entice more touching in that area. He was no longer sleepy, and now alert, silently wishing for more caresses from his partner.

"I know you aren't asleep" Jethro whispered.

Tony chuffed a breath of air, "No, 'm not. Feels good, Jethro. Keeping going."

He let his hand continue to stroke Tony's thigh and tickle his balls through the jeans he wore. He felt Tony growing harder as he continued, loving the reaction he garnered.

Tony slipped his hand under the blanket and undid the button and zipper of his jeans. He took his cock in his hand as Jethro continued to tickle his thigh and balls. "Don't stop, Jethro, please." He spread his legs as far as he could and suppressed the urge to thrust against his own hand. "Feels so good", he whispered, knowing he had to keep quiet. "Touch me." He grasped Jethro's hand and placed it on his cock. As his thumb swiped across his most sensitive area behind the head of his dick, Tony gasped. "Right there."

Jethro made the motion again. "There?"

Tony pushed his head back into the seat. "Yes, please. Oh shit."

Jethro did it again. Tony almost came off his seat. "That's it. Do that again." His voice was growing louder and the only way Jethro knew to quiet him was to kiss him, hard. "Like this, Tony?" He spoke into his mouth. "This is what you want? Feels good?"

Tony tried to kiss him back but was sent soaring. "Please, yes. Oh, God, yes!" He breathed back into Jethro's open mouth. His tongue darted in and out searching for something to lick. He was reduced to an animal having been scratched in the perfect spot. "Gotta come. Oh Jethro, I'm gonna come – can't stop it. FUCK!", and swallowed his mouth. He let loose, his cock pulsating, body writhing in convulsions. Jethro kissed him rapidly on the lips, cheeks, eyelids, nose, caressing his face, holding him down, helping him ride through the orgasm. He had never seen him like this but he vowed he would again, more often than naught and filed away the night for further review.

A gentle tap to the top of the cabin followed sooner than expected. "Hello? Are you alright, gentlemen?" The flight attendant hesitated to peek under the curtain.

"Fine", Jethro answered. "Just a bad dream".

"Wish my nightmares were that good." he heard the attendant mutter under her breath.

~~~~~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~~~~~

They pulled into the driveway around 1:30pm Eastern Standard Time, noting the cars along the curb in front of the house.

Looking at each other, they both said "Abby" at the same time and snickered. Jethro turned off the car and they got out, Tony having retrieved their bags and walked to the porch.

"It's all you, Bossman." Tony lagged behind pointing the way. "Got your six."

Gibbs huffed a laugh and opened the door catching Abby and McGee in the act of decorating.

"Gibbs!" Abby was startled to the point of almost falling off the ladder she had climbed to hang the sign. Her sign half way assembled, said "Congratu", 'lations" was hanging off the entrance way, dangling in the breeze of the open door.

"You're home early!" She started down the ladder.

"Mmm, hmm. What are you doing, Abs?"

"Just welcoming you home!"

"We weren't gone that long."

"I know, but –" Her excitement took her under and she threw herself into Gibbs' arms. "Oh My God! You proposed to Tony! And you sang – in front of millions!" She punched him in the arm. "I never knew you could sing!"

Wrapping her arms around him, "That was so romantic!" She pulled away and looked into his eyes. "You love him so much, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, Abs. Wouldn't have asked him to marry me otherwise." He grinned at her.

She looked over his shoulder. "Tony!" She squealed and Gibbs gladly released her. "Oh My God! Let me see the ring!"

He held his hand out for her to see. "It's perfect!"

She jumped into his arms and held on tight. "I'm so happy for you! You deserve this. No one on earth will ever love you like Gibbs does, Tony. No one."

"I know, Abs. I know."

"Come on, Abby. Let's leave them be." McGee put down the decorations and headed for the door. "Wish I had seen it earlier, but congratulations! I want nothing but the best for you both!"

Tony looked at Abby with a raised brow.

"He's just sore he lost the pool."

"Pool?"

"We've had one for years!" Abby confessed. "When you and Gibbs would finally get together, which Ducky won, by the way. And the most recent, when you'd get engaged. I think Palmer won this one. I'm going to have to check my records."

"The Engagement party will be on Sunday, at Ducky's place. 1400 hours! See you then!" Abby grabbed McGee's hand and pulled him out the door.

"There was a pool?" Tony was stuck on what Abby had said.

"Yep. And no matter who got the money, I won." Gibbs smiled.


End file.
